The Trouble With Schools Is Albus Potter
by JinxSaw
Summary: Albus Severus Potter has had enough detentions in his three years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to rival his grandfather and uncles. Headmistress McGonagall has become despairing of the young Potter, and has to bring in his parents for an informal private parents evening. Involving event flashbacks and serious adult bits. Please review with constructive criticism.
1. Summons from Hogwarts

**The Trouble With Schools Is Albus Potter**

**A Harry Potter fanfiction written by JinxSaw. Set in the year 2019, Albus Severus Potter has had enough detentions in his two-and-a-bit years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to rival his grandfather and uncles. Headmistress McGonagall has become despairing of the young Potter, and has to bring in his parents for an informal private parents evening. Rated T due to teenage occurrences that Albus takes part in. Please review with constructive criticism.**

A note about the current state of things in the Wizarding Word in the year 2019:

Auror Potter and his wife are a predominant celebrity couple in the Wizarding community, although many younger members are unsure of Mrs Potter's connection to the Auror, as, to quote a highly popular Hogwarts sixth year, "he doesn't even watch Quidditch!"

The entireties of the Potter-Weasley clan at Hogwarts effectively have the large majority of students under their thumbs, as they have people in all houses there. The Professors, however, have not completely been taken in by charm, although it is known for Professors Hagrid and Longbottom to assist the Potter's and Wealey's (as well as a few close friends) in apparating to Professor Longbottom's wife's pub in London, known to all wizards as The Leaky Cauldron.

The Auror department at the Ministry have wiped out all remaining Death Eaters and placed them all on reformation courses. Dementors have all been banished to places like the Antarctic, where human beings feel despair anyway.

**Chapter One: Summons from Hogwarts**

Headmistress McGonagall stood and sighed out the tall window in the study high up in the castle. Stars twinkled in the distance that reminded her of a horrific incident that had taken place a week ago in the Great Hall, and the moon appeared to be laughing at her. She sighed as even the night sky had been ruined for her by that dreadful child.

"Minerva, you don't have to bring in Harry and Ginny," spoke a twinkling voice from somewhere high near her head on the wall. "You know we can deal with him."

"Dumbledore, I know you have been a mentor to me for a long time, but this is now the third year of Albus Potter walking around the castle like he owns it! And I know you and Severus have both tried your best to change him, but that hasn't worked. We have no choice but to bring Ginny and Harry in. Ginny will know what to do, she had Fred and George as brothers, she can handle it."

"If I may, Minerva," interjected Phineas Black from his place on the wall, "it seems as if this school is giving up on a child from our school. We cannot allow that to happen."

"Phineas, I am not giving up on Potter, I am simply saying there needs to be more weighted disciplinary actions taken on the boy. His cousin will be coming here soon, and I do not want Hugo Weasley to also become like him as well. It will be like the Marauders and Fred and George rolled into one… And then doubled!"

There was a laugh from several of the paintings.

"Minerva," said Phineas again, "do not waste your time worrying about Hugo. He has as much magic as a goose and will not be attending Hogwarts."

Minerva McGonagall decided it would be best to ignore this slight on the grandson of one of her dearest friends, and instead reconsider the situation. Albus Severus Potter was a real challenge to her, and it would be nagging her into retirement if she didn't do something about him soon.

"Severus, you've been rather quiet," said Dumbledore. "What say you on the subject of your namesake?"

"I say the child sounds like his grandfather."

"Oh, Severus, do not let these old grudges still impair your view of the living and breathing child who has so much respect for you."

"He only respects me because he's named after me," argued back Severus Snape. The headmistress faded out the sounds of the two portraits bickering, and started to write out a letter.

_Auror Potter and Mrs Potter,_

_Disciplinary action must be taken against your son Albus Severus Potter urgently. We request you attend a private, informal parents evening tomorrow at 8pm._

_Sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

*oO0Oo*

When the owl reached the Potter residency ten minutes later, only Ginny was in the house, Harry being away on Auror business.

"Oh, Al," sighed Ginny, biting at her bottom lip as she read the thick sheet of parchment.

"What has Al done, miss?" squeaked Wimmy, the Potter's house elf.

"I don't know yet, Wimmy," replied Ginny. "I'm assuming we will find out tomorrow, however." She stared into the fire and put her feet on a footstall as her house elf hurried off into the kitchen and she waited for her husband.

When Harry finally arrived home, it was to find his wife asleep in an armchair, a small crease in her forehead which showed him she was worried. He woke her in a kiss.

"What's wrong, gorgeous?" he asked her, and she showed him the letter from Hogwarts. He read it, and looked confused. "But, Al's the good one!"

"I know," answered Ginny. "He obviously isn't at school, though. The twins never got any kind of letter like this while they were at Hogwarts."

Wimmy watched from the doorway, upset and scared for her Al. She had looked after him and played Quidditch with him when James had gone to Hogwarts and Lily hadn't wanted to. She had cooked for him when he was ill, which had been a lot. They had been best friends in both of their eyes for his entire childhood. She needed a way to warn him what had happened.

*oO0Oo*

Half an hour later, in the prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts, Albus Potter, the Boy Who Caused Trouble, looked up to see his house elf tapping on the window. Frowning, he levered himself out from the Jacuzzi he was in with three of his best friends: Lorcan, Scorpius and Lysander. He slid over to the window where a mermaid was flicking her hair, and flipped the catch. The young house elf tumbled into the bathroom.

"What's happening, Wimmy?" he asked as she picked herself up off the damp floor, shaking out her ears. She looked up to him, her green eyes strangely similar to his own, and spoke into Albus' ear.

The boys in the hot tub all looked over curiously.

"What's up, Al?" asked the blonde, who was Scorpius. Lysander and Lorcan, twins, began to follow Albus' lead, climbing out of the Jacuzzi and towelling themselves dry. There was a continued moment of silence as the water shut off with a jab from Scorpius' wand.

"Al?" prompted Lorcan, putting on his canary yellow robes that showed him to be Hufflepuff.

The dark haired boy turned to them, his usual mischievous smile on his face, the one which was infamous throughout the school.

"Boys, we need to make me vanish," said Albus Severus Potter.


	2. The Art Of Vanishing

**The Trouble With Schools Is Albus Potter**

**A Harry Potter fanfiction written by JinxSaw. Set in the year 2019, Albus Severus Potter has had enough detentions in his two-and-a-bit years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to rival his grandfather and uncles. Headmistress McGonagall has become despairing of the young Potter, and has to bring in his parents for an informal private parents evening. Rated T due to teenage occurrences that Albus takes part in. Please review with constructive criticism.**

**Thank you to ingjerd96 for favourite-ing and following this story. This chapter is for you.**

**Chapter Two: The Art Of Vanishing**

"Al, we can't make you vanish. Your brother has the cloak." Albus rolled his eyes.

"You dolt. We just need to keep me out of the way of teachers for the next 48 hours. Scorp, how's Slytherin security these days?"

"Really excellent, Flint got a couple of sixth and seven years to be on guard at all times since the last time you got in. There's no way you can hide out in there." Scorpius' face was apologetic, and Albus nodded at his best friend, realising there was literally nothing to be done there.

"Lysander?" he asked, hoping the brainiest one would have a solution.

"We can't have you in there, Al. Louis would sniff you out in an instant." He was right. Albus' cousin hated him since he tried to cut some of his hair to use as a substitute for Veela hair. Since the event, the older boy had an unnerving ability to know when Albus was nearby. There was only one thing for it.

"Lorcan. Please. You can blindfold me if you have to, but I desperately need to hide." Albus had almost resorted to begging.

"For you, Al, I will see what I can do." Albus cheered internally. "But why do you need to hide?"

"My parents are coming. McGonagall's called them to the school to see about my behaviour." The three boys stared at him aghast. "So you boys watch out, too. She'll be onto you next." They all gulped simultaneously in a rather amusing manner.

They finished dressing in near silence, Albus only stopping to thank Wimmy for coming to warn him of the approaching danger. They slipped out of the bathroom to a ray of sunshine coming through a tall window opposite them.

"I smell breakfast," smiled Lorcan, leading the way down to the Great Hall and sitting at the Hufflepuff table. The other three joined him, their green, blue and red standing out among the many Hufflepuff's that had soon joined them. No one gave the boys a second glance, as it was an accepted sight from now on.

Another figure in a green robe slid into a seat between the twins and looked over at her cousin.

"Wimmy visited me last night."

"Goddamn it, Rose," hissed Albus. "Do you want the world to know?"

"Sorry," she muttered. "I was just wondering what you were going to do about it, or if they'd contacted Ron and Hermione."

"No, they haven't," hissed Albus. "And you should call them 'mum' and 'dad'."

"Whatever. I was gonna offer you help hiding, but, if not, I'll just have to hide out there with Scorp all day instead." Rose winked at the youngest Malfoy, while Lorcan pretended to gag into his cornflakes.

"Rose, this is serious. Please tell me." Rose pretended to consider her cousins words carefully, playing with the idea. Albus grabbed her wrist. "Tell me!"

"Alright already!" Rose yanked back her wrist from Albus, rubbing it with her other hand. She leaned in conspiringly. The four boys leaned in towards her. Rose cast muffilato, making the conversation impossible to overhear. "Have you boys heard of… The Room of Requirement?"

"No," they breathed.

"Also known as the Come-and-go-Room, the Room of Requirement becomes whatever the user desires." Rose paused, and looked around the small group of boys hanging on her words. "It's on the Seventh Floor Corridor."

"So, I can hide there?"

"Yes, Potter, that was the general idea. When can I show you?"

"Don't show me, show Scorp. Go up there now together, you have half an hour. He can show me after we're done here."

"Sir." Rose shot a mock salute in her cousins direction, and drifted out the hall with her boyfriend.

"I cannot believe they are dating," muttered Albus confusedly.

"Neither can I," said Lysander, looking as if he had been hit round the head with a hippogriff, staring after the youngest female Weasley. Lorcan pretended to gag again.

Over at the Professors table, Professor's McGonagall and Longbottom were discussing the congregation of the five students at the Hufflepuff table, with particular emphasis on the young Potter boy.

"Go and at least tell him his parents are coming," Neville was urging Minerva, who had become a good friend to him.

"Not yet. He'll have time to plan something then. I'll grab him after his last lesson and take him up to my office."

"Aren't you teaching?"

"I can finish quickly. I don't have any difficult students in that class." Minerva McGonagall stared at the boy, oblivious that he already knew what was happening and had a plan forming.

Meanwhile, Albus and Lysander were watching Lorcan finally finish him massive breakfast, before hurriedly leaving the hall, only to bump into Scorpius, a streak of lipstick across his cheek. He motioned with his head for them to follow him up the stairs to the Room of Requirement.

"Here we are," he said after the long climb up the castle, pointing his wand at each end of the corridor and muttering muffilato. They were opposite a tapestry of some trolls who looked like they were trying to do ballet. "Walk in front of that three times, thinking about where you need to get to, and you'll be there."

"Excellent." Deep in the castle, a bell began to toll. "Damn, potions. I'll see you two at break."

Albus and Scorpius ran down the stairs to the dungeons, while Lysander and Lorcan ran up to the Divination tower.

"McGonagall will try and grab him after Magical Creatures," panted Lysander to his twin. "We need to slow her down."

"Aren't Roxanne and Lucy in her class last?" asked Lorcan. "We can get them to cause a little bit of… Havoc." The brothers grinned at each other as they climbed the rope ladder to the stuffy room.

*oO0Oo*

"How much?" asked Lucy, her Slytherin cunning kicking in before her Ravenclaw counterpart spoke up to say of course.

"C'mon, Luce, Al will get kicked out if you don't. I'm just saying cause a little trouble right at the end of the lesson." Lysander fidgeted nervously, while his brother pleaded with the stubborn red head. They had snuck into the Ravenclaw girls dorms to speak with the two and, while Lorcan's presence in the Ravenclaw tower was accepted as he was Lysander's twin, the two could both get into trouble if they were caught in this bit.

"Why isn't Al asking us this himself?" asked Roxanne, her arms folded over her chest at the two boys.

"Because of Louis," said Lorcan. Roxanne nodded at the answer. Lorcan turned to Lucy. "Please, Lucy. We'll owe you one."

"Get us into Hogsmeade," she finally said, "and we'll do it."

"Thank you so much," gasped Lysander, as the boys ran off to tell the others of their success.

Lucy and Roxanne began planning.

*oO0Oo*

Minerva McGonagall was distracted all lesson by the thought of finally disciplining the child who caused grief. She didn't notice Lucy and Roxanne whispering to each other for the entire duration of the lesson. At one minute to four, just before the end of the lesson, Lucy and Roxanne pointed their wands to the elephant statue they were meant to be turning into a mouse, and, as Lucy repeatedly cast engorgio, Roxanne bought it to life.

Around them there were shrieks of terror as the elephant trumpeted loudly.

"Girls!" yelled the Headmistress.

"We don't know what happened, Professor!" they called out in unison. The Headmistress shrunk the elephant back down to the size the figurine had been and, to the disappointment of Roxanne who would have loved a miniature elephant, turned it back into a statue.

Ten minutes later, when the class had been quietened and detentions had been given out to both girls, Professor McGonagall swooped out the classroom in a way that people associated with the late Severus Snape. She almost ran down the stairs to the astonishment of the two first years she passed and a seventh year Dominique, who called out after her telling her to watch her step.

The Professor arrived at Hagrid's hut to find only himself and his dog, Fang.

_Fifteen minutes previously:_

"Hagrid, is it alright if Lorcan and I head off a little early today?" asked an unusually polite Albus Potter.

"You'd better not be havin' any parties withou' me," was his only reply, other than a wink, which Albus had taken as permission.

"Later, Rose," winked Albus, as he and Lorcanran off to the castle via the kitchen entrance, where the met with the Head House Elf of Hogwarts, who gave them each the bag of food they had asked for.

_Simultaneously at the greenhouse:_

"Professor Longbottom, sir, why are Al's parents coming here?" wheedled Scorpius. Neville choked on a gobstopper.

"How do you boys know that?" he asked aghast, staring at Scorpius and Lysander.

"My father," smiled Scorpius. Neville leaned down to the boys.

"Go now. Warn Al. Him vanishing now will be the funniest thing ever." The two boys looked at each other in glee. This was better than anything they could have hoped for. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"Whomping Willow," said Lysander.

"Forbidden Forest," said Scorpius. They both glared at each other. Neville laughed.

"Consider both false trails lain. Now, go!" The boys followed Albus and Lorcan at a distance, also stopping to get bags of food from the kitchens. Scorpius grinned.

This was going to be the greatest sleepover of all time.


	3. The Art Of Leaving Early

**The Trouble With Schools Is Albus Potter**

**A Harry Potter fanfiction written by JinxSaw. Set in the year 2019, Albus Severus Potter has had enough detentions in his two-and-a-bit years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to rival his grandfather and uncles. Headmistress McGonagall has become despairing of the young Potter, and has to bring in his parents for an informal private parents evening. Rated T due to teenage occurrences that Albus takes part in. Please review with constructive criticism.**

**Thank you to MDunn22 for following my stories, fearless727 for following this story and ingjerd96 for reviewing. This one is for you guys!**

**Chapter Three: The Art Of Leaving Early**

Harry Potter opened the watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's surreptitiously under the table and sneaked a peak at it. The time was half seven, and the meeting he was in with Kingsley Shackbolt and other Heads of Departments looked to go on for at least another hour. He exchanged a glance across the table with one of his best friends, Hermione Weasley, and she shrugged at him. He dropped his shoulders and she shook her head.

This short, non-verbal communication conveyed Hermione asking Harry 'what can you do?' to which Harry replied 'please try something?' to which she then replied 'no'.

Harry stared at the ceiling, hoping it would fall down, or something of equal magnitude would happen and he could leave. He stared at it for a few minutes through his round glasses, hoping that he could somehow make it fall down.

"Potter?" asked Kingsley, and, suddenly, the whole table was looking at him. "What is your view?" Unfortunately, the ceiling had not fallen down. Out of everybody's line of view, Hermione was tracing the outline of something on her wrist, before pointing at the door.

"I think that we should reassess the situation in a month, Kingsley," said the Boy Who Lived. Everyone around the table nodded in agreement, and Kingsley adjourned the meeting.

Harry rushed round to Hermione.

"Are you sure you and Ron don't want to come up as well? There's probably going to be a lot said I won't remember to tell you."

"Well, if you put it like that, I think we had best come. First, we should get Ron."

"Where is he?"

"He had the day off, so he'll be at the shop."

"Alright. I'll go home and get changed, and meet you there in ten minutes with Ginny?"

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione hugged Harry, before they both disapparated.

*oO0Oo*

It was a real inconvenience for Ginny to have to go to Hogwarts on this night, because the next night, England had a game against Scotland. This game was resting on a lot, as the winner would go into the finals of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland Quidditch tournament to determine who would represent the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Island in the Commonwealth Quidditch tournament, as well as who would win the new stadium which had just been built.

Unfortunately for Ginny, as the only female player on an all-male team, despite being the greatest player ever to have flown in a professional team, she was the lowest member. The Captain of the team, Oliver Wood, agreed that it was a stupid thing, but couldn't do anything because their manager was an ignorant pig.

At this moment in particular, he was being a complete ignorant pig, as he was refusing to let Ginny leave practice early. Oliver Wood was doing his best, but there was no persuading the man.

Ginny Potter flew around the pitch seven times to calm herself down, before flying through the window of her managers' office, wand drawn out, and pointing it at his throat. He recoiled in horror.

"I mean it this time. I will curse you if you don't let me leave early." He narrowed his eyes at her. She narrowed them back at him.

"Fine," he finally said, "but we start practice at seven in the morning. That's everyone, and you can tell them all." He smirked at the red head, who flew out the office scowling. The rest of the team, baring Oliver Wood, were all standing around on the pitch waiting for her and their captain to come down. They couldn't do much practice without their star chaser or keeper.

"Practice is over for today," started Ginny, and she paused for the cheers to subside. "But we have to start at seven tomorrow." The team looked at each other grumpily.

"At least it's a chance to rest," muttered the seeker, who hadn't done much at all that day. Ginny sighed at her team mate, who she definitely considered to be one of the weakest links. She was planning on retiring from playing next year, and she wanted to win the stadium for her team before she left them. She knew there was no way her seeker would catch the snitch, so she just had to make up enough points before the other teams seeker got it. Oliver was planning the same thing, and they were both in competition for the job as head Quidditch reporter at the Daily Prophet.

The one blessing of being the only female player on the England Quidditch team was that Ginny got the showers to herself and could change into something slightly acceptable to go up to the castle in, which, in this instance, was a black skirt and purple blouse with a sensible pair of black shoes.

Ginny Potter stepped out the shower, towelling her hair dry, and saw a message folded on her shoes telling her they were meeting Ron and Hermione at the shop in five minutes. With a little squeal, Ginny threw on her clothes, drying her hair magically, and apparating out of the changing rooms, landing in front of her husband, brother and best friend on the pavement slightly wonkily.

They were at the Hogsmede branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and could see the castle looming over them, the setting sun behind it casting strange shadows over the village. Half of Ginny's face was in bright sunlight, the other in the darkest shadow. She blinked, clearing her vision.

"Nice of you to drop by," jibed Ron to his younger sister, who elbowed him in the ribs. "Shall we go up then?"

The four friends started the long walk up to the castle, missing the thestral-pulled carriages that took students to and from the castle during the start and end of term.


	4. Blood Is Thicker Than Malfoy Hate

**The Trouble With Schools Is Albus Potter**

**A Harry Potter fanfiction written by JinxSaw. Set in the year 2019, Albus Severus Potter has had enough detentions in his two-and-a-bit years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to rival his grandfather and uncles. Headmistress McGonagall has become despairing of the young Potter, and has to bring in his parents for an informal private parents evening. Rated T due to teenage occurrences that Albus takes part in. Please review with constructive criticism.**

**Thank you to alaskanwoman25 and ****CescaHerondaleMorgenstern13 for following my account and this story and favourite-ing my account and this story, elijahlover for favourite-ing and ****CescaHerondaleMorgenstern13****, MDunn22 and Wizard of the night for reviewing.**

**Chapter Four: Blood Is Thicker Than Malfoy Hate**

Albus Potter was already bored hanging in the Room of Requirement. He wished there was some way of seeing what was going on in that office and wondered how much trouble he would get in if he was caught. He began throwing a chocolate egg into the air and catching it repeatedly with his keeper skills which girls, particularly Hufflepuff ones, regarded as 'mad.'

"Woah," came a voice from the other side of the room, as a curtain which had covered one wall pulled back at Lorcan's touch to reveal a massive television which was pretty much just the wall of the four-bed room.

"What is it?" asked Scorpius, slightly baffled having never seen one of them before.

"It's called a television, Scorp," said Albus. "Muggles use it to watch moving pictures called television programs or films." Scorp grunted at the muggle contraption, and went to lie back down on Lysander, who had moved towards the television.

"Wonder if Doctor Who's on?" he asked no one in particular, and turned it on. Scorp slowly sat up, as the four boys found themselves looking into the Headmistresses office. If the occupants could see them, they had not acknowledged them, and they made the deduction that they could not be seen by anyone in the room.

"That's my dad," grinned Albus goofily, as three pillows smashed into his head. "My dad's on television."

From behind them there was a pop, as the room grew a little appendage, which they could see from their spots on the floor, containing a little bathroom and another bedroom. The twins exchanged glances, and Scorpio and Albus realised what was happening.

"Girls," they both said at once, Scorpio with glee, and Albus with fear, as this meant that others would see him humiliated. The door opened, and Rose and Lily fell through the door, panting. Scorpio smiled at his girlfriend, and patted on the floor next to him, inviting her to sit there.

"What's that?" gasped Lily, as Rose collapsed onto the floor.

"Obviously, Lily, it is a television showing what's happening in McGonagall's office. They after you too?" Lily glared at her cousin, and sat down next to Lorcan, who offered her some popcorn. On the screen, the adults began talking.

"Are you sure you don't know where they've gone?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I am sure, Miss Granger – sorry – Mrs Weasley, there are at least a thousand places they have gone. Neville heard some of the students talking about the Shrieking Shack and the forest. We have people looking, Hermione, don't worry. Shall we continue?" The parents all nodded, and they sat down around the table to listen to the Headmistress.

"Firstly, we have the matter of his friends."

"But, he only speaks to Lysander, Lorcan and his cousins at school. None of them can have any kind of ill effect on Al."

"I'm afraid to tell you, Mrs Potter, but Al does spend a lot of time with his cousin's boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy."

The boy in question had just taken a sip of drink, and had to spit it out again in shock. They were talking about him?

"No, he is not friends with the Malfoy brat. I told Rosie she wasn't to talk to him and to beat him in everything. She should have told Al that." In the Room, the children exchanged worried glances. Would McGonagall rat them out?

"I'm afraid, Mr Weasley, that what I am about to show you might come as a bit of a shock." The headmistress leant over a stone basin that Harry recognised as the Pensieve as Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks. "In here, please." She watched as the four adults fell into the silvery liquid that filled the Pensieve followed, invisibly, by six teenagers.

They landed in one of Hogwarts many courtyards in front of Lysander, Rose, Lorcan and Albus as first years. They were gathered around a magical flame talking about their parents for some obscure reason, and Rose didn't look happy.

"Maybe, though, I don't _want _to do what Ron tells me! Maybe I just want to do, I don't know, different things! Things for myself!"

"Don't call your parents by their names, Rosie," said Albus lazily. Lorcan and Lysander giggled, and Rose scowled.

"Don't tell me what to do, _Potter_," she snarled at her cousin. Her face suddenly brightened. "Watch me be myself, daddy," she muttered under her breath, pushing past Lysander and walking right up to where the young Malfoy was walking, grabbing the back of his head and pulling his lips to hers. There was a moment of pure silence in the courtyard before Lorcan wolf whistled at the two. Rose saw Scorpius blushing furiously. "That, Mister Malfoy, was to show my father up." She kissed him again. "That was because I think you're kind of cute."

The red head walked away, hair swinging and glinting in the cold autumn sunlight, four boys staring after her in varying degrees of shock.

Albus was the first to break out of his shock, and walked over to Scorpius, the only thing in his head being the fact that a _Malfoy _had kissed his _cousin_,and kicked his arse, before walking away again.

"My father will hear about this, Potter!" bellowed Scorpius after the green eyed boy. He paused in his stride, before smiling what had since become his 'trouble' smile, and turning to face him.

"Oh yeah?" he asked cheekily. "So will mine." He winked.

Scorpio stared at him angrily, before the absurdity of the situation came over him and he began to crease over laughing. Soon, he was almost rolling on the floor out of the ridiculousness of what was happening. Albus stared at him for a second, before hysteria began eating at him also, and he started giggling.

They gained a lot of odd looks from the many people walking past them as they moved to hold each other upright. It wasn't until the bell went that they stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"Albus Severus Potter," said Albus, holding his hand out for Scorpius to shake. Scorpius looked at it for a moment, before taking it and shaking with vigour.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," the blonde said, cementing a Potter-Malfoy allegiance that had been propositioned many years beforehand.

The scene warped in front of the visitors' eyes as they landed back in McGonagall's study and the Room of Requirement. Ron was almost purple with rage at his daughter, and Hermione seemed to be upset as well. Harry looked fairly chuffed, and Ginny looked almost indifferent. Scorpius and Rose were panicking most out of the teenagers.

"What…"

"Ron, calm down."

"How DARE he?"

"They're teenagers, Ronald!"

"Yes, and she's MY DAUGHTER, Hermione!"

"She's our daughter, Ronald Weasley. Now, you listen to me. We are going to respect her choice and get to know Scorpius as his own person, not as his fathers' son. Understand?" Panting slightly, and still mostly purple, Ron nodded and sat down heavily. Rose and Scorpius looked relieved.

"Ok," said Harry slowly. "Albus and Scorpius are friends. That I can deal with. Just, please don't tell me they've restarted the Marauder's Legacy between the four of them." The boys exchanged looks. Who or what were the Marauders?

"I'm afraid, Mr Potter, they are far worse than the Marauders. Shall we continue to watch the memories?"

The four boys, Lily and Rose were beginning to feel excited about watching the trial being held for Albus up in the office. Lily and Rose went into the second bedroom to put on pyjamas as the boys changed into theirs.

"I wonder what's next?" asked Lysander as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Five galleons it's his detention trick."

"Back at you, his office one."

"Done." The twins shook on their bet, as the girls walked back in.

"Mrs Potter, stop worrying. We are looking for your son and daughter. I think there is someone just fetching James also."

"Brilliant. The party pooper's joining us, guys!" called Albus. Everyone groaned, as on the screen, McGonagall picked up the next vial of memory.


End file.
